


A New Incentive 激勵

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is Canonically 24, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, sin - Freeform, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯先生給了克雷登斯又一個找到那孩子的理由。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Incentive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609962) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> 授權：

　　「你的價值遠比任何人說的要高。」那男人說。他沙啞的嗓音降為柔聲低語，他的呼息溫熱地呼在克雷登斯頸上。克雷登斯顫抖了，他依偎上去。他感覺得到，腹部深處，滋生的灼熱讓他聯繫上羞恥。

　　之後，他的指節擦破、疼痛。他自我懲罰糾正自己罪惡的思想。他幾乎無法手握成拳，他關節腫得厲害。阻嚇遠遠不夠。漆黑之中，僵在凹凸不平的床上，位於兩堆雜物中央，他拼命把雙手塞進床墊之中，抓著裸露的彈簧。

　　左手指節刺痛，但格雷登斯握得更緊，直至鋒利的邊緣刺進他掌心、他雙手的兩側，流出血來。

 

* * *

 

　　「她做的？」

　　「不是。」克雷登斯盯著自己磨損的靴子。

　　「那麼是誰？」

　　「我——」

　　格雷夫斯先生嘖了一聲。他抓住克雷登斯兩邊手腕，把傷痕累累的掌心平貼在一起，舉到胸前，然後用他自己寬大的那隻覆上去，握住他仿佛共同懺悔一樣。克雷登斯發現單是觸碰就令他著迷。

　　「很快，你就無需屈從任何人。」

　　又是那可怕的溫暖穿透克雷登斯內臟。

　　「那是我唯一——」

　　「嗯哼？」

　　克雷登斯揚起下巴。他顫顫抖抖吸了口氣。「那是我唯一懂得做的事。」

　　格雷夫斯先生的表情變了，他的眸色不知何變深，仿佛他們經常碰面的巷子燈光突然變暗。他抿起唇，將他們的雙手緊緊握在一起。痛楚自克雷登斯手腕而生，去到前臂。然後壓力消失，格雷夫斯先生溫柔看著他，眼神又再變得親切。

　　「你餓嗎？」他問。

　　「是、是、是的。」克雷登斯結結巴巴道，發著抖，但不知怎地內裡溫暖如故。也許更暖了。他 _很_ 餓，他總是很餓，媽太吝嗇了。

　　「你是發育中的男孩。我給了你那麼多任務。至少我能餵飽你。你喜歡嗎？」

　　「我喜歡極了。」他簡短點了點頭。

　　「很好。」

　　格雷夫斯先生抽走了手，當克雷登斯低頭看向自己的手，它們癒合如初。

 

* * *

 

　　女服務員戴著整潔小帽子，繫上筆直白圍裙，在他們面前放上豐盛的食物。格雷夫斯先生將他帶到正規的餐廳，克雷登斯經常經過，但隨著蛋糕與柔軟的酵母卷在他眼前倍增，他希望他們是在什麼魔法地點，即使媽遲些可能在他身上聞到。一道厚切牛肋排，淋上棕色肉汁，鮮艷的荷蘭芹伴碟，成為這餐焦點，克雷登斯口水都流出來了，儘管抱著點自私的失望。

　　他的對面，手臂鬆鬆掛在旁邊空椅上，格雷夫斯先生寵溺地笑了。

　　「來吧，男孩。吃吧。」

　　既像命令，又像鼓勵，克雷登斯服從了。他把牛油塗滿熱的麵包卷，一口吞下，甜美溫暖的內餡幾乎在他舌尖融化。他給自己拿了兩大片肉，舀了滿滿的肉汁淋上，先從肥美的那邊開始切，他的刀輕輕一拖就切開了肉，鮮紅的肉汁溢滿盤子。

　　格雷夫斯先生抿了一口啤酒，看著他。他的姿勢放鬆、慵懶。當克雷登斯發現自己伏下來大吃特喝時，嘴幾乎已經碰上盤子，他突然被自己的貪婪嚇著了，他冒險抬頭去看格雷夫斯先生，擔心他被嚇了一跳。但那個男人仍然專心致志看著他，下唇咬在齒間，仿佛他，也，餓得發瘋。

　　然而，他的盤子雪白如初。

　　「你不吃嗎？」克雷登斯問，艱難吞下一大塊肋骨。

　　格雷夫斯先生搖了搖頭。「我遲些會吃。這餐是你的，特別的，只為你。」

　　克雷登斯點點頭，卻放下叉子靠回椅背。他用手擦了擦嘴。桌子之下，他感覺到穿著靴子的腳趾輕輕推了推他的小腿，然後鉤住他的腳踝。他全身一震，似是火花，似是他見過格雷夫斯先生隨意道出的咒語，爬上他的背脊。

　　「別現在停下來。」格雷夫斯先生說。「你才剛放鬆下來好好享受。」

　　鉤住他腳踝的足輕輕一扯，然後爬上小腿，舒緩得很。克雷登斯再次彎下頭，把另一個麵包卷塞嘴裡以免那聲他渴望低聲說出的 _求你_ 溢出唇邊。他不知道他請求的到底是什麼。

　　於是，他默默吃著，一心讓嘴巴塞得滿滿的。格雷夫斯先生點了第二杯啤酒，仍然目不轉睛看著他。他的腳，格雷夫斯先生的腳，輕碰他膝蓋內側，克雷登斯伸手去拿他那杯牛奶，大口飲下，強迫自己勉力吞下更多來保持沉默。他的睫毛因為動作而微微顫抖。

　　格雷夫斯先生清了清喉嚨。「這裡。」他說，拿起了自己的餐巾。

　　克雷登斯放下杯子，極其感激它沒有溢出。他感覺到牛奶滴落他的下巴，抓住了桌子邊緣，不由自主傾身向前。

　　「對不起。」他說。「對不起我不是——」

　　「噓，你和我一起時不用難為情。永遠不用。」

　　格雷夫斯先生輕擦他的唇瓣，另一隻手溫柔扶穩克雷登斯的臉，他的拇指快要放進他嘴角。克雷登斯幾乎嚐到他肌膚上的鹹味，餐巾布料感覺太過粗糙。他敏銳意識到自己身體反應太過敏感、自己為萌芽待發的罪惡感生出欣喜。

　　「謝謝你。」他嘟嚷道，這動作迫使格雷夫斯先生的拇指指甲淺淺探入他唇中。他的鼠蹊不守規矩地悸動。

　　「你該快點吃完。再遲些你母親肯定會擔心。我們不能讓這件事發生。」

　　「對。」克雷登斯說。他將嘴轉向格雷夫斯先生溫暖乾燥的掌心，貼上去。「那就糟了。」

　　「糟透了。」格雷夫斯先生同意道，突然縮回手。

 

* * *

 

　　半夜，克雷登斯，自從他青春期的衝動顯露首次以來，希望這座教堂能給他一點個人私隱。

　　「你不能再傷害自己。」那晚他們分別之前格雷夫斯先生告訴他。「否則，我就會對你失望。而我知道你不想令我不高興。」

　　「 _對_ ，對，先生。」克雷登斯答道，垂下眸子。

　　格雷夫斯先生挑起他的下巴。他戴回了手套，皮革光滑又溫暖。他另一隻整理克雷登斯的衣領。「答應我你會溫柔對待自己，從現在開始。」

　　「我會。」

　　「說出來。」

　　「我會——」克雷登斯頓了頓。他舔濕了嘴唇。「我會溫柔——對待自己。」

　　「無論你有什麼感覺。你沒有錯。」

　　「我沒有錯。」克雷登斯重覆道。那番話在口中感覺既柔軟又奇怪。

　　「這才是乖男孩。」格雷夫斯先生說。他靠得很近，突然克雷登斯感激黃昏，以及這個街區廢棄。街上空空如也，他們藏身教堂側門，隱約的陰影底下。「非常乖、非常特別的年輕人。」格雷夫斯先生修正道，他的臉貼近得克雷登斯感覺到他的唇瓣拂過他的臉頰。「那麼特別。」

　　克雷登斯下巴底的手將他的臉難以察覺地輕輕一側，格雷夫斯先生的嘴貼上了他的，碰上了他的。他的唇乾裂但飽滿，下唇拖過克雷登斯的時是濕潤的。他體內邪惡、可怕的東西咆哮醒來，他雙手抽搐，他在男人的嘴貼著他的微細壓力下拼命顫抖。他想——他想成為——他很——

　　但格雷夫斯先生行開了。然後他離開——幻影移形，他是這麼說的，隱沒於夜色之中。

　　那觸碰的記憶讓克雷登斯想在床上挺動。他想把粗短的指甲刺入掌心，不惜一切去平息他不該有的慾望。他粗重吸氣，用嘴呼氣。他要去禱告。

　　他套上羊毛襪子，沒穿靴子，悄悄溜出房間，他盡可能放輕腳步。整座教堂漆黑一片，但他輕易就找到通往主廳的路，把自己關進門廳，媽經常向一小群孩子宣教的祭壇之前。木地板的冰冷穿透襪子，他重重跪了下來，仿佛能震走心底的惡意。

　　那不只是—— _慾望_ 。不可能這麼簡單。不只，它從內部蠶食他。他不知怎地感到空虛又滿足，他胃部打結，他心臟捶打肋骨，像是想逃出來獻予格雷夫斯先生。

　　「溫柔。」他在黑暗中沮喪低語。記起格雷夫斯先生的聲音讓他的勃起抽動。「求求你。 _求求你_ 從我身上拿走它。我知道我一無是處不配得到救贖。但是我——」他的說話被抽泣打斷。

　　他在哭泣。哭泣同時在那薄薄的睡褲底下仍然硬著，即使淚流滿臉、地板冷得厲害冷得可怕。他緊緊閉上眼睛對抗那猛烈襲來的快感。

　　「對不起。」他說，然後，無助地屈服，他背躺地上，自暴自棄把手伸進褲子裡。

 

* * *

 

　　下一次看到格雷夫斯先生時他不敢對上他的目光。他，軟弱地，舔去掌心裡自己的精液，害怕媽媽會發現。妹妹會發現。如果他抹在褲子上或者更糟，抹在教堂地板，有人會發現。他記得舌頭上濃稠黏膩的感覺，奇怪的鹹味，清晰得可怕——就在格雷夫斯追問那孩子的時候。他有發現了嗎？他有盡力嗎？

　　「我——分心了。」克雷登斯脫口而出。「軟弱。 _無能_ 。」

　　格雷夫斯先生皺起眉頭。「那麼我們就得消滅你分心的源頭。」

　　「我做不到——不是這樣。我是個怪胎，是個同性戀。」

　　雙臂環住他，格雷夫斯先生把他拉進懷抱之中。他聞起來像燃燒的木頭、芬芳的古龍水，簡而言之： _美妙_ 。頸部短短的頭髮刺得克雷登斯鼻子發癢。他被抱得那麼緊，他沉浸其中，感激又害怕。

　　「噓，噓孩子。平靜下來。我是怎麼告訴你的？」

　　「我是正常的。」

　　「告訴我怎麼幫你。」

　　「我們能換個地方嗎？」

　　格雷夫斯先生退了開來抓住他的肩膀。「當然。捉住我的手臂。」

　　克雷登斯照做了，隨後一片黑暗，他受到四面各方可怕的擠壓。他緊緊抱著格雷夫斯先生，他無法呼吸。他的眼球感覺要從頭骨爆炸。然後一切結束，他鬆開攥著格雷夫斯先生外套的手指，已站在酒店房間內。

　　格雷夫斯先生拂去外套的塵埃。他拔出魔杖，無聲從空中召喚出一套咖啡器具。

　　克雷登斯張大了嘴直至醒悟合上。

　　「坐下來。」格雷夫斯先生說。他給兩人各倒了一杯熱騰騰的黑咖啡。

　　克雷登斯坐了下來。他接過杯子啜了一口。咖啡因湧進他的血管；媽將咖啡列作禁品。他不習慣。

　　格雷夫斯先生往自己杯裡倒了少許琥珀色液體，然後加入牛奶，它們自動攪拌起來。

　　「牛奶？」

　　克雷登斯搖了搖頭。格雷夫斯先生把手放上他的膝蓋。覆蓋了他整個膝蓋。

　　「對不起。」他說。「我將你引入歧途。」他的手甚至摸得更上。「我對你不公平，有礙你的——」克雷登斯幾乎以為他要說 _利用價值_ ，然而他堅定地以「行動力」作結。

　　「我才是該說對不起的人。」克雷登斯說。「你對我那麼好。我不知道怎麼報答你。」

　　格雷夫斯先生把他的咖啡放到床頭櫃，取走克雷登斯捧在胸前的杯子。他另一隻手牢牢停在克雷登斯大腿根部，隔著褲子布料都感受到灼熱。克雷登斯多希望自己是交叉雙腿。做些事來隱藏他身體對他們親近起的反應。格雷夫斯先生用拇指碰了克雷登斯的嘴。他探進唇瓣直至碰上他的牙齒，克雷登斯無奈只能張開嘴。

　　「你在害怕，我已經三番四次告訴你不必。」他揉著克雷登斯下排牙齒後的牙肉，輕輕一扯，拉動他的下巴。「我有東西想給你，可以嗎？」

　　克雷登斯點頭。

　　格雷夫斯抽出拇指，以他的嘴取代。這次吻得更深，猶如掠奪。他的舌頭用力扭動著纏上克雷登斯。他的牙齒鋒利又粗心大意。克雷登斯發現自己摟住了格雷夫斯先生寬闊的肩膀，抓著他猶如溺水之人，隨著他的唇瓣受到蹂躪，他開始回吻，先是試探，後是以相同力度。他體內黑暗的深淵打著哈欠張嘴，貪婪又渴求。格雷夫斯先生將克雷登斯的一隻手從自己肩膀拉開，引至褲子處，讓他的手裹上他的勃起，貼著克雷登斯的嘴呻吟，重重握緊他的手。

　　「你有張——」他說，退開，啃咬克雷登斯的唇瓣，「天賜的嘴。那麼——」他舔了舔「——柔軟。沒人碰過。」

　　「謝、謝謝。」

　　「用你的手取悅我。你知道怎麼做。」他無需觸碰就解開了褲頭鈕釦，推開布料，克雷登斯的掌心貼上他腫脹的陰莖，熾熱又光滑。格雷夫斯先生輕輕挺向他，低哼，克雷登斯被那濡濕的頂端、拇指下柔軟的狹縫嚇著了。

　　他再次找到格雷夫斯先生的嘴，好讓自己分心，任格雷夫斯先生在他手掌摩擦，他閉上眼睛不去看他逐漸開始一心一意讓他亢奮的光景，他的手指隨著每下套弄增添自信。他感到—— _強大_ ，奇怪地強大，當他手腕轉動使得格雷夫斯先生呻吟、在他掌中跳動。

　　「那樣，這樣——棒嗎，先生？」他黏膩問道。他的聲音聽上去虛弱又遙遠。他自己也驚人地接近，若非最近沉迷於此他也不會意識得到。

　　作為回應，格雷夫斯先生隔著褲子搓揉他。他的手部磨擦緊貼疼痛邊緣。「你應得的。」他說，貼在克雷登斯耳邊。他把牙齒拖過克雷登斯的頸，然後重重咬下克雷登斯的衣領。克雷登斯知道自己沉淪了，徹底迷失不知方向，除非格雷夫斯指引他。他的手握成拳頭圈著格雷夫斯先生的陰莖，無意識，也許太用力了，但格雷夫斯先生貼著他的肌膚發出又一聲低哼，克雷登斯感覺他的陰莖抽動，自己的手被濺滿灼熱黏糊的精液。

　　他幾乎是無法動彈，當格雷夫斯先生從床上滑落，跪了下來。他迅速解開克雷登斯的皮帶與褲子，仿佛它們不曾存在，直接吞下那通紅、羞恥滴著前液的那處。

　　「噢——噢 _操_ ——」克雷登斯竭力道，被自己失去控制口出穢言嚇壞了。很快他就射在他救世主的嘴裡，仍然震驚不已，他全身僵硬緊繃，他的嘴張開發出無聲尖叫。

 

* * *

 

　　格雷夫斯先生送了他回家，就在又倒了一杯咖啡以及一輪熱烈的讚美：承諾如果他加倍努力找到孩子就會得到更多，以及最後一吻，他能嚐到自己精液熟悉的強烈味道的一吻之後。

　　「找到她。」格雷夫斯先生低聲道，再次咬了他的唇，雙手抓住他的臀瓣。

　　克雷登斯綿軟又敏感，但亢奮依舊再次來襲。

　　「找到那個孩子。」格雷夫斯說，更用力地，把手指陷進克雷登斯大腿與臀部之間的縫隙，刻意愈摸愈上。「然後我會要了你。」

　　他會，克雷登斯想。他感到一股激烈、全新的狂熱的自信。他會找到那個孩子，然後格雷夫斯先生會給他獎勵。


End file.
